


毕业

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Real Person Fiction, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 玲奈第一视角
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Kudos: 2





	毕业

今天听说了珠理奈毕业的事情。

珠理奈还是珠理奈，只要把“松井珠理奈”这个名字提出来，就一定是热门头条。

大量的祝贺信息随着网线飘散，顺着氧气爬进自己的房间。

玲奈不得不知晓了这件事情。

就算自己的社交网络里没有她。

嗯……珠理奈终于也毕业了呢。

说起来，对于“珠理奈”这个称呼，也只是七年来的习惯罢了，比起特意去改成“松井桑”、“珠理奈桑”——

反正也没有特别提及的必要，改不改都无所谓。

现在在家里噢。

毕业的生活就不再那么紧凑了，自己不再是SKE的ACE，自然也没有人再时时刻刻需要自己了。

走出SKE的剧场，才会知道世界之大。

说好也好，说不好也不好。

偶尔接些不会大火的电视剧主演，偶尔演演电影。

这样想想，自己已经很久没有再唱歌跳舞了。

无所谓。

虽然喜欢但是无所谓。

还是家里舒服。

玲奈此刻正坐在自己的房间里，读着前几天在书店里买到的书籍。

指尖在书页里摩挲，房间里只剩下这样微弱的声音——玲奈很喜欢这种感觉。

都过去四年了，也该消停了吧。

玲奈讨厌这样的商业行为，不论是对于自己来说，还是对于珠理奈来说都很差劲。就像……就像自己的感情被冠上了金钱的味道，铜臭味围绕着自己和珠理奈，围绕着“W松井”，围绕着“珠理玲奈”。

玲奈有时候也会想起她，偶尔也会梦见她。

想她跟自己撒娇，梦见她在自己怀里大哭。

无论过了过久，珠理奈永远都是小孩子。

玲奈是知道的。

知道自己非常喜欢她的事情。

也知道珠理奈喜欢自己，喜欢到想要成为恋人，喜欢到想要一辈子在一起。

但是这跟“两情相悦”又有所不同，如果可以的话玲奈不想再提及“珠理奈”的名字，不想参与任何与她有关的事情，不想跟她有任何来往。

如果非要说出来不可的话。

喜欢，超喜欢。

虽然有点害羞，但是自己喜欢珠理奈的心情绝不是假的。

不知怎的，房间里的时间就像停滞了一般，手中的书本不再传出声音，眼里的世界也变得扭曲。

汉字飞舞，自空白的书页当中溢出，翻滚在玲奈的心上。

耳边响起了不知名的音乐，像是某种遥远的记忆。

像是…像是……

算了，还是继续看书吧。

玲奈这样想着，指尖又划过锐利的纸张边角，盘旋游走的文字一下子又汇聚在眼前，汇聚成玲奈喜欢的样子。

这本书是玲奈在偶然之间发现的，故事的简介看起来就像是昭和背景的普通侦探小说。玲奈对这样的书没有很强的兴趣，比起烧脑悬疑，或者关乎青春的轻小说书籍，玲奈还是更喜欢深沉的文字，那种……笔墨被清水淡开的轩然。

轩然这个词用得不好。

文学是美好的午后阳光，又怎么能被这样的词语概括。

这跟“松井珠理奈”这个名字有什么区别。

“那种声音，要是幼年时听到，该有多么恐惧啊。造化真是奇妙，让幼小的孩子睡得那么深沉。睡眠之门关得严严实实，把孩子们藏在了里面。

可是，我已经不是孩子。”

这文段出自一个冷门作家之手——啊，说是冷门作家就太失礼了，倒也不是冷门，只是比起“东野圭吾”这样的大人气作家，在名气上确实算不上什么。也不像诸多大文豪一样铭刻在历史里，为后人记载。

玲奈很喜欢这本书里淡淡的年代感，主人公的贵族小姐过的坦然自在，只是一个普通的16岁少女。会为美好的人祝福，对新鲜的事物好奇。没有大喜大悲的，活出了“少女”的样子。

有时候就只是命运的指引罢了。

指引玲奈找到这本书。

那样孩子气的喜欢，就永远的随着记忆封存在青春里吧。

这样就是最好的结局。

不知过了多久，当玲奈读完这本书的时候，房间里的光线已经昏暗了不少。这本书不长，只有短短217页，却写满了少女的心思。

现在打开手机的话一定会有很多消息。

但是…但是。

说实话，玲奈还是会时不时关注她的近况。

网页搜索里，“松井珠理奈”的索引被写了又删写了又删，玲奈几乎每一次搜索完之后，都会清除掉所有的浏览痕迹。

就算只有一个人也是。

手机也是什么都是。

玲奈知道自己毕业的那一年，珠理奈瘦了好多好多，明明小时候是那么可爱的一个小熊孩子。

珠理奈……胖了不少呢。

好像自己从来没有见过这样的珠理奈。

毕竟偶像要一直注意身材管理，TOP成员更是不能出现这样的情况——应该是药物肥胖吧，或者是压力过大之类的。

还有一个月，珠理奈就23岁了呢。

玲奈这样想着，把检索痕迹全部删除，关闭了所有电子终端。

四年了，令人厌恶的信息还是排山倒海的向自己涌来。

自己与她的事情有什么好关注的，难道自己也公开向珠理奈发表告白宣言才好吗。那珠理奈该怎么办，SKE的绝对ACE带头触犯恋爱禁止条例吗？

喜欢、喜欢、喜欢。

喜欢到忘记的地步。

喜欢到困扰，重要到迷惘。

所以玲奈不喜欢任何与她有关的事情，不喜欢与她交流的任何机会，不喜欢私下来往，不喜欢她给自己发的信息。

……但好歹还是看了。

看了小孩的撒娇信息，看了小孩偶尔难过。

看了她说要连自己的份一起加油的样子。

对玲奈来说就是这样的，她就像个沾满蜜糖的刀子，只要插进心脏里就可以感觉到一生的甜蜜。

她就这样甜腻到发梢里。

人真正的沉浸在某种感情当中，才会发现原来这样矛盾的心情才是正常的。不想再有任何联系的喜欢。

这就是玲奈永远藏在心里的感情。

接下来也会跟别人在一起，组建17岁前想象过的家庭。

玲奈会永远喜欢她。

她？

玲奈知道。

什么都知道。

玲奈会永远喜欢的是，她在自己心中的幻影。

那把不舍得拔出的刀子。

不重要。

这是实话。

“松井珠理奈”这个人对于自己来说一点也不重要了。

“珠理奈”、“珠理奈”……

都不重要。

只是一个成型的下意识罢了。

结束了。

————————END.

**Author's Note:**

> 转眼间珠理奈也要毕业了呢，挺好的。
> 
> 早上手贱去查了W松井之后的情况，可没把我刀死。
> 
> 我是觉得珠理奈对于玲奈来说，绝对不是说忘就忘的人。
> 
> 比较像是CP粉、或者这么多年来的商业CP给人搞烦了，所以就最大限度的不联系，不提及。
> 
> 个人想法叭。
> 
> 确实曾经很重要，确实是像养妹妹一样对珠理奈。
> 
> 七年也不是说忘就忘的。
> 
> 玲奈本身就非常理性，在珠理奈身负那个年龄不该有的重担的时候，也是玲奈一直教导她，狠下心来不让她撒娇，不对的地方就一定要指责。
> 
> 毕业之后就没有必要那么商业了，也不想再被人抓到营业，不想听到CP粉的狂欢。
> 
> 所以就在一点一点克制自己的想法当中，慢慢的淡了那份重量吧。
> 
> 就变成……很重要的过去时。
> 
> 珠理奈确实很重要，只是不是对现在的自己来说重要。


End file.
